mismatched_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Wheeler ( 3rd Instance )
This is the article for the Elite Officer. For the Otlan Cultist, see Francis Wheeler ( 2nd Instance ). For the original trainee, see Francis Wheeler ( 1st Instance ). Francis Wheeler ( 009 ( 11- ) ) is an employee of the Paradise Association. He works as an elite officer, and has various duties that are within whatever Paradise base he's in at that time. He is the result of the Cardinal Break, being one of the two copies of trainee Francis Wheeler. While he does own a house in the eastern residential zone in 12th Landing, he is rarely home or even in the area. Background With a story initially similar to the trainee, this version of Francis continued along his path of training and survived to see himself become a full-fledged officer. He now has a better control of his magic ability, and has retained the same mastery of his psychic ability. In his practice with his magic, however, he badly damaged his right eye, which was untreated when he arrived after the Cardinal Break. Lucien Tambright would later heal it, but leave it with a questionable appearance. Strangely, upon his arrival, he resumed business as usual. He continued his work as an officer, and his experimental work in developing various chemical weapons. Unlike the other copy of Francis, he focuses on largely non-lethal varieties. One of his notable creations is a drug known as monocabrite, which he inadvertently became addicted to. Personality Once an anxious, self-loathing individual with a love for the outdoors, Francis is now a quiet, lonely person who doesn't enjoy seeing the sun. He still is very hard on himself when it comes to his activities. If he fails in one of his many endeavors, he goes into hiding for days at a time, neglecting his self-care in a twisted form of self-imposed punishment. If he succeeds, then he still goes into isolation to sharpen whatever skill he showed prowess in. Either way, he is often isolated. He is very intrigued by chemistry and biology, and was a key member in developing several of Paradise's biochemical weapons, ranging from simple crowd control or gaseous sedatives, to necrotic, destructive substances. He heavily favours more non-lethal versions of whatever he makes, and by far his favourite creation is monocabrite. He prefers to support others and help his allies rather than cause destruction. This has led to him being the go-to for medical issues, essentially functioning as a doctor. This is especially true of his role in the Neo Leap Second Division. Usually, he is largely unaffected by monocabrite's stimulant effects, with the only real effects he faces being an increased hunger and occurrence of odd behaviour. In his case, it usually manifests as doing repetitive, mechanical tasks such as collecting and arranging pebbles, building several small wooden boxes, or removing contents from containers (sometimes he puts them back, other times not). Francis is also staunchly anti-sex and anti-love, as he doesn't believe in either. These both stem from his own deeply ingrained fear of other people and his issues in his perception of his own body, as well as ideas planted in his mind at a young age by Ghiris Janulis. He is a member of Paradise's Society Against Love and Intimacy, and is very solid in his views. It's a rare occasion that he actually shares his points and thoughts. Appearance Standing at 6'3'', Francis has easily hit a growth spurt or three. He's still particularly frail and thin, with his body shape being attributed to malnutrition. He has scarring on his neck where his electric collar used to be, and scarring in a radial pattern around his ears where his headset used to be. Francis suffers from severe body image issues and dysmorphia, and avoids mirrors and physical contact by other people because of this. He wears long-sleeved jumpsuit with a standing collar, mostly to hide his skin, which has become dotted with irregularly dispersed pale patches, and the scarring on his neck. To signify his membership to the Society, he wears a bright orange sash tied around his waist. Whether he leaves the tie as a simple knot or if he ornaments it as a bow is dependent on his mood whenever he puts it on. His hair has faded over time to grey with very few brown patches, though his hair is fragile and brittle and easily sheds if pulled. His left eye is the original hazel colour with a noticeable dulling and a complete loss of energy and spark. His right eye has been replaced by a cat-like, prismatic demonic eye courtesy of Lucien. While he was initially very self-conscious about this, he is accepting of it now. This new eye cannot see in the way a human eye can, and instead sees in a curious mix of infrared and greyscale; The closer to black something is, the warmer, while the closer to white, the colder. The eye only sees colour in the form of auras around living things, though he is yet to figure out what these colours and auras represent. Category:Characters Category:Earthly Category:Neo Leap Second Division